Deserve
by Angel of the Rose
Summary: What happens when an innocent chorus girl falls in love with a man with complex emotions? Will his extreme moods keep them together, or will their own love lead to their destruction? Can her previous lover accept her new choice? EC Please R
1. Let My Opera Begin

**Title: Deserve**

**Pairing: Erik/Christine**

**Rating: PG-13, R**

**Version: Based off the 2004 Movie**

**Disclaimer: All POTO characters belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber; all the little extra characters belong to me and my mind.**

**_A/N This is based off the movie although I'm not completely following the movie's formula. In order to write this phic I had to go my own way with the movie, so if some things seem a little off from the movie please don't hurt me, this is my version, I will use references from the movie and the characters, but most of the scenes, extra characters, and orders of events belong to me and my mind, forgive the slow start, I promise it to get better as the story progresses, thanks and I hope you enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1- Let My Opera Begin**

Christine made her way into her dressing room. She spent most of her time there looking into the mirror. She'd hum songs she would hear in her sleep and calmly think of nothing. She sat down at her vanity looking at the rose she got a few nights ago. It still had its deep red beauty and romantic sent. She smiled slightly as she played with the black ribbon tightly attached to the stem.

Erik was down in his lair humming a tune which he could not seem to get down on to paper. He growled in frustration and realized he couldn't write this piece alone. He needed her, in fact he always did. He realized that there has hardly been a composition of music that he couldn't write without a small amount of inspiration from her.

Raoul walked inside the Opera Populaire and smiled as he looked at the people cleaning the opera house and polishing its many grand features. He took off his gloves and put them in his hand tucking a blond strand of hair behind his ear.

Meg was heading towards the dressing room to make sure Christine was ready for the night's performance. She was walking quickly when she suddenly bumped into the Vicomte.

"Hello Meg." He waved to her slightly.

"Hello monsieur, how has the day treated you?" Meg fidgeted needing to find Christine.

"Fairly well so far, is Christine up? I need to speak with her." He asked eagerly.

"Yes actually I was just about to go see her. I don't believe she is dressed yet monsieur." She said looking around needing to get to Christine.

"Oh I see. Well I will wait then. Give her my luck then, would you?" Raoul sighed sadly tipping his had slightly.

Meg nodded quickly and dashed for Christine's dressing room.

Christine still sat at her vanity and let out a soft sigh. She wanted more excitement in her life and more ambition, or at least something worth living for. Ever since her father had died she had felt lost in the world and had no one to care for. She wasn't dressed to perform; instead she had been day dreaming away at her vanity thinking of better things for the future. She sighed sadly once again and looked over at her mirror on the wall. She stood up and walked over to it gazing in it sadly. She gently touched the glass as she peered inside.

"What endless longings echo in this whisper?" She sung softly as she stared at her reflection.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mirror Erik swiftly made his way into the gondola to go across the lake. He was determined to hear her sing and started to row quicker at the thought of her voice.

Christine sighed and sat back down at her vanity once again. She twirled a curl in her hair and stared at her reflection. Meg quickly ran up to the door knocking impatiently.

"Christine? Are you up?" Meg asked frantically.

Christine jumped and was knocked out of her thoughts. She looked at the door hearing Meg on the other side.

"Come in Meg." Christine said calmly smoothing out her night gown.

Meg ran into the dressing room and looked at Christine.

"Christine! You must get ready! My mother told me to come get you. The performance is tonight!"

She sighed remembering she had to perform again. She loved to perform and was usually excited to be on stage, but not tonight.

"I know I'm about to get ready I promise." She said sadly. Her voice sounded bored and exhausted.

Erik crept down the hallways and moved swiftly through the dark shadows. He was determined to find Christine and lure her into his lair to help him with his song that he couldn't seem to compose. A stern look was on his face and he was concentrated on his desire. He was almost to the mirror when he stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the sound of two voices.

"Well I'm here to help u dress. Mother says no fooling around today." Meg said as she shut the door and walked over to Christine.

Christine nodded quickly and grabbed the dress slipping off her pajamas and quickly putting on the dress she was to wear for the performance. Meg walked over to her starting to help Christine tie her corset on. Christine looked at Meg and smiled.

"You look just like your mother." Christine said smiling at her in the mirror.

Erik slowly walked towards the mirror and knelt down in front of it. He carefully watched from the other side and was locked in gaze with the scene in front of him. He had forgotten the music, the whole reason he had came. He pressed his hand to the mirror wishing he could be in the room with her.

"I'm so glad your here dancing with me Christine. All the other dancers are just, well you know..." Meg looked at her in the vanity mirror as she pulled tighter at the strings.

"French Whores?" Christine said laughing slightly as she held on to the chair tightly.

Meg started laughing continuing to tighten the corset.

"Yes, did u see the way they threw themselves at the new managers?" Meg asked smiling in amusement.

"I heard rumors that they threw them selves at Joseph!" Christine said laughing.

"Oh, so did I! That's terrible he's always drunk and telling silly stories of ghosts" she shook her head thinking of what a fool he is to think they would be so dumb as to believe such fables.

"Especially that opera ghost." Meg said with sarcasm.

"Like the phantom of the opera?" Christine laughed at the thought.

Erik held his breath at the sound of his title. What a title it was, no wealth or honor. His title was of horror and made believe stories told by fools who had nothing better to do than amuse themselves with images of him they created in their minds. He sighed knowing he brought the title upon himself. Anything was better than devils child he thought miserably.

"I may sound crazy but I do believe he exists." Christine said softly. She always knew there was such a man but never believed Joseph's silly fables of him.

"Oh, I think so too. Who else would do those horrible things to Carlotta?" Meg grinned.

Christine laughed. "He's my hero there." Both girls giggled at the thought of Carlotta always getting ravished in the middle of rehearsals.

"Oh that reminds me, the Vicomte was going to call upon you this morning." Meg said as her smile slowly faded.

"He's too stuck to me" she said rolling her eyes in aggravation.

"But, I thought you liked him. You were fond of him when he first arrived here." She looked at Christine with a gaze of confusion.

Christine sighed and looked down. "Things change Meg."

Meg nodded slightly and tied the strings. She started smoothing her hair with the silver brush that laid on the vanity. "Well the only thing that is bad about marrying a Vicomte is that his title will keep you from singing. Countesses don't sing."

"I'm not going to be a Countess. It seems so hard to be that perfect and keep up that title." Christine said.

"Yes it is, but it will do you better than this life. People who live here don't make it very far and barely have enough money to keep bread on the table, unless you're Carlotta." Meg's voice became sarcastic as soon as the name Carlotta came off her lips.

"But I don't want to be a Countess and I don't want to be married to Raoul." She said as she sat down in the chair. Meg shrugged giving in.

"Suit yourself then. I cannot make you love a man whom you don't care for." Meg replied.

"I care for him, only as a dear friend." Christine said looking at her in the mirror.

Erik was sitting there patiently listening and suddenly the tune came back piercing in his brain. He needed the music. He clasped his hands to his head and let out a soft growl from all the overwhelming emotion and frustration. He quickly ran back down the hall before he could be heard by the two girls.

Christine looked around hearing the familiar voice and she sighed looking down at the floor. "Meg, I think I'm falling in love with my angel of music, but it's an angel. That's quite silly of me isn't it?"

Christine sighed. She had spent many of her lonely years in the comfort of her angel. When she cried he would sing her tears away, and when she felt alone he would comfort her with his music. Meg ignored what she said and was looking around the room confused.

"Did you hear that noise? Or perhaps was I just hearing things." Meg said looking around becoming nervous.

"I heard it too. I've been hearing things like that for along time." She said whispering softly.

"But that's silly; it sounded like it was coming from the walls!" She said in shock and her eyes darted to each wall.

"I think Joseph can see me some how." Christine said casually.

"You think it was Joseph?" Meg looked around the room uneasily.

"Of course, he has a sick mind like that." She said giggling "Come on it's almost time for the opera to start."

"Oh no! My mother will kill us! Let's hurry!" Meg quickly bolted for the door and Christine picked up the front of her dress following quickly behind. Meg quickly ran through the crowd of cast members guiding Christine. The cast members laughed and chatted away trying to waste as much time as possible before the performance. Meg continued to dash through the many groups of people never looking back at Christine. She was suddenly stopped when she was jerked back. Christine was on the ground wincing in pain as she clutched her ankle. Meg gasped and looked down at her feeling horrible for being so ignorant as to not even look back to make sure she was following safely behind.

"Are you alright Christine?" Meg asked.

"I'm fine Meg, let's just keep going." She nodded and took Meg's offered hand and stood up. They were running again but much slower with Christine limping slightly behind. Christine winced slightly from the pain. It became harder to make her way through the huge crowd. A moment later she slid on the stage and landed right in front of Mdm Giry.

"There you are child!" Mdm Giry gave her a look of impatience. "You've been fooling around again this morning! I thought I sent Meg in to get you up on time!"

"I slept in Mdm I am sorry. Meg did come in, but we lost track of the time when we started chatting, it's my fault I am sorry." Christine looked down at the floor of the stage. It was waxed and cleaned for the performance.

Mdm Giry sighed. "Very well my dear, please join in with the others." Mdm Giry always hated when rehearsals were delayed. She was a perfectionist and always desired the best performances that the girls of Paris could perform. She couldn't stay mad at Christine either. She considered her a daughter and cared for her dearly, she could never scold her for too long. Mdm Giry was quickly brought out of her frustration and thoughts when she heard a screeching voice of complaint coming towards the stage.

"MY COSTUME, IT'S A MESS!" Carlotta yelled as she pushed people out of her way. "ITS FINISHED I NOT WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE! I NOT SING LIKE THIS!" Carlotta was always complaining about something. It always seemed that the diva could never be satisfied, even when the entire Opera Populaire was at her feet.

Christine giggled off to the side by Meg. "You can't sing at all." She smiled and laughed with Meg. Mdm Giry gave both girls a scornful look to hush.

Carlotta looked over in Meg and Christine's direction and frowned. "SILENCE TOADS I AM THE BELLA DIVA! You stupid insolent little dancing girls!" to be called a dancing girl was an insult and almost the same as being called a whore. Meg and Christine's smiles faded quickly and they fell silent.

Mdm Giry sighed and looked towards Carlotta. "That will be enough Carlotta. Go to the costume maids and tell them they are to make you a new costume, but are to keep the ribbons." Carlotta stuck her nose in the air and stomped off satisfied with the few moments that she was having her way, once again.

Christine sat down on the floor and looked at her ankle which was now becoming slightly swollen. She touched the tender wound and flinched. She found it hard to dance throughout the whole rehearsal. Mdm Giry took notice to her injury and sent her back to her room early to heal so she could dance for the performance later.

Meg stood up with Christine. "I will help you back to your room Christine."

Christine smiled and shook her head politely. "No Meg it's alright I can do it on my own, but you can get me something for my ankle." Meg nodded and ran off to find some warm water and bandages. Christine smiled and slowly limped back to her room. She began to softly hum a tune. It was one her angel had sung to her. She began to wish she could see her angel since she had never really had the chance. She had heard him describe himself to her as a tall man with dark hair. He had failed to use extreme details which made the image of him hard to place together in her head. She began to wonder if he was thin or fat, or perhaps he had a large nose. She opened the door to her dressing room and quickly shut it behind her. She walked over to the small bed in the corner and sat down. She looked at her ankle seeing a bruise had begun to form. She rubbed it slightly and felt a strong wave of pain.

Erik sat in his lair mumbling to himself in frustration. He was upset that he had to run from Christine not allowing him the chance to have her sing his new composition. He frowned at the organ in front of him and glared at the sheet of music that was incomplete. "It's all wrong, I can never finish the song with out her." He sighed and stood up. He walked over to a chair that his cape was draped across. He picked it up and swung it around his shoulders. "I will go to her. I have to finish this piece."


	2. First Glance

**_A/N wow thanks everyone for your reviews! I didn't think anyone would read it! I really appreciate it since this is my first piece , sorry for the slow update…exams have been keeping me busy, well I will stop rambling...on with chapter 2!_**

**Chapter 2- First Glance**

Christine sat on the small bed grasping her ankle and winced. She laid down wishing all her pain and loneliness would go away.

Erik never forgot a night when Christine performed. Often some people would congratulate her on a job well done, but most would forget and demand the next performance to go underway. Erik always took every little note she sung or step she danced into a moment of great beauty to behold. He never forgot and he never failed to notice her because she had been the only person who had noticed him. He smiled slightly as he carried a rose tightly in his hand. He was heading back to her dressing room and he wasn't going to return without her.

Christine had continued to wince in pain. She cried softly in her sadness.

Erik had made his way down the long dark hallway that led to the mirror. A few rats scurried away as he passed by, he ignored them focusing on the mirror ahead. He was locked in gaze with his desire and he glared thinking to himself that nothing will get in the way. He had just reached the mirror when he stopped in his steps hearing soft crying. His heart grew tender knowing it was her tears being shed. He never could stay stern when she cried, and he could never let down his guard to anyone but her. His senses and feelings for her began to take control. He started to softly sing to her from the other side of the mirror.

"Wandering child so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance…" he sung softly.

Christine sat up and sniffed as she looked around the room hearing the familiar voice. Her eyes darted all around the room as the voice echoed. She searched for where it could have been coming from.

"Wandering child do not shun me, sing to your strange angel…" Erik continued to sing hoping she was would join in and sing with him. He longed to sing with her in a duet. Only when they sang together did he feel her body and soul. It was the only reunion he had ever shared with someone's soul, and he was absorbed in the power of the emotion. The more he sang to Christine, the more she was drawn to him. She as well had never shared such an emotional and soulful passion with someone, and it was all done through song. Christine tried to stand up to find where the voice was coming from, but she was quickly thrown back down on her bed when she realized her ankle didn't permit her to stand. Erik realized that Christine was in pain and compassion flooded his soul, something people had never shown him. A small hint of anger began to rise in him when he thought of someone causing her pain. Erik stared at her with love in his eyes and he slid open the mirror stepping inside.

Christine's gaze shot up at him looking up into his pale blue eyes. He had made it into the room quickly and was already standing before her with all his masculinity to behold. She was taken back by his sharp features. He was the perfect image of a man and everything she had pictured him to be. He had dark hair, a perfect bone structure, he was nicely built seeming healthy, and his eyes flashed with passion and love. Her gaze then fell on the flash of white that swept over half of his face. She began to question the strange mask and she wondered why he would wear such a thing. He looked perfect, why would he cover it up?

"My angel you are in pain." He looked at her affectionately.

Christine's thoughts then went back to her ankle and she grabbed it wincing in pain once again.

"Who caused you this pain, I shall see to it that they pay for this." His look grew stern and the passion grew in his eyes.

"I caused myself this pain, I tripped in the corridors." She said still in amazement that he was standing before her.

"Permit me to help?" he looked at her hoping she would allow him to touch her without sending him away. He sat down on the bed next to her and put her foot in his lap. He slowly began to massage her foot trying to ease the pain. He wasn't exactly sure how to help but all he knew was that he was going to do his best to try.

Christine gasped in pain and winced as she clutched tightly to the pillow. Erik quickly stopped and looked up at her with worry in his eyes knowing he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" he was quickly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Christine? I have the things you requested me to get." Meg said on the other side of the door.

Christine's eyes grew wide knowing Meg couldn't see Erik. She quickly glanced at him and then at the door beginning to panic.

"I'm going to tend to your ankle, are you dressed?"

Erik knew he had to get out. He glanced at Christine with the same longing and passion in his eyes that he had when he first saw her years ago. He quickly ran back through the mirror leaving Christine in the room for Meg to tend to her instead of him doing it himself. Christine's eyes followed him and sadness settled in her stomach.

"You can come in now Meg." She said softly as the mirror closed.

Erik sighed in sadness and threw his hand to his forehead. He wished he could stay with her.

"I'm sorry my angel. I will be back I promise." He mumbled quietly to himself.

Meg quickly ran into the room smiling at Christine. Her smile suddenly began to fade when her eyes drifted to the floor seeing something in front of the mirror.

"What's wrong Meg?" Christine asked.

Meg picked it up examining it and forgot about tending to Christine, a look of terror began to spread across her face.

"Meg what is wrong?" Christine asked again becoming more concerned.

Meg looked up slowly and held a gaze with Christine.

"I-I found something." She stuttered with fear in her eyes.

"Found what?" Christine asked trying to get a good look at the object.

Meg held it up and began to show her. It was a blood red rose with a black ribbon tightly attached. The rose glowed in Meg's small pale hand.

"It's like the one in the stories" Meg looked at her terrified and in shock.

Christine quickly grabbed the rose from her hand and looked into its deep color.

"Something's not right Christine." She looked around the room growing worried. "I'm going to get my mother, you shouldn't stay here."

"Why? It's perfectly safe." Christine replied looking towards the mirror.

"No, I-I'm scared. Something isn't right." She took the rose back from Christine's hand. "I'm going to show my mother. Maybe she'll know." Meg quickly left the room and in all her fretting she had forgotten Christine.

Erik started to make his way to the gondola growing angrier as he grew closer to returning to his lair of darkness and self despair.

"Angel of music?" Christine whispered looking at the mirror hoping he would come back through. She waited several moments seeing nothing and she sighed laying back down on the bed. The loneliness had begun to return to her and she sobbed in sadness.

Erik had stopped and gazed around hearing her call to him. He stood still and quiet for several moments. He shook his head thinking he was only hearing things and he continued walking.

"Angel of music, where are you?" Christine whispered again.

Erik was in the gondola and starting to push off the shore when he heard her small voice call to him again. "Christine?" her name echoed and bounced off the cold dark walls. The sound made a cold chill run down his spine.

Tears rolled down her cheeks hoping he would appear again and bring a gleam of happiness into her soul, but Erik never came.

Erik heard the sobs and he shook as they bounced all over the walls and ascended into his ears. The gondola began to loose balance and it tipped over leaving Erik, who was not a strong swimmer, in the cold green water.

"DAMN!" he cursed loudly and it rang through the corridors. Christine heard him and she quickly sat up her eyes growing wide.


	3. Surfacing

_**A/N once again I am sorry for slow update, I planned on getting this out before the weekend but I went out of town so I couldn't get this out. I'm going to try to have more rapid updates, thanks for reviews!**_

**Chapter 3- Surfacing**

Erik fumbled in the water trying to reach the surface. He was completely soaked and wasn't a strong swimmer. His cape that began to wrap around his legs didn't make it much easier for him to swim through the water. He quickly began to paddle his way back to the shore.

Christine stood up quickly and grabbed the end table for support. She quickly limped over to the mirror and pulled at it sliding it open. She walked through and gently shut the mirror and turned around looking at the dark damp corridor ahead of her. She winced slightly in fear as she saw the dusty statues that jumped out at her as she limped down the passageway. She made her way down the corridors. Her gaze drew off the walls around her and to the mess of black fabrics that were splashing around in the green water.

Erik kicked under the water furiously trying to reach the shore. He became caught in the cape that swirled around him in the water. His growls became gurgled as he was pulled under the water. He could see Christine approaching his view at the shore and his eyes grew wide.

"Christine!" he said in shock. He had always wanted to remain a figure of power and strength in her eyes. He knew this accident of his wasn't going to leave her with the impression he had hoped for.

Christine quickly had forgotten about the pain of her ankle and she quickly limped to the shore line and extended her small pale hand to him. He quickly grasped her hand clutching tight. Erik was strong; he was a lot stronger than he even knew. His firm grasp had been too much for Christine's small mass and she was quickly pulled into the icy cold water with him. Erik's eyes grew wide feeling terrible for what he had just done.

Christine screamed as the cold water soaked her body. Erik was surprised when he saw Christine's head come up laughing. He didn't understand. If someone had pulled him into a freezing cold lake he would have been in an outrage.

"Now I suppose…you see the purpose of my gondola." He softly spoke bowing his head down in embarrassment.

Christine smiled seeing him ashamed of his flaw. She grabbed his hand under the water. Erik flinched as a shiver ran down his spine at her touch. He was amazed at how he shook more from her touch as opposed to the cold water he was swimming in. She swam over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around his shaking body. She began to shiver as well and she clung to him tighter for body heat.

"I-It's s-so c-cold." Her teeth chattered as she held on to him.

Erik remained still and stared past her. He couldn't completely comprehend what was going on, or why she was touching him. A strange tingle soared through his veins and he quickly pulled away.

"We should get out of here. Come, I will take you to my home." Erik said shivering.

She nodded and shook in the cold water. "What about my wet c-clothes?"

He gave her a small smile. "I have things at my home." He climbed out of the water and took her hand pulling her out. Water dripped off them creating large puddles beneath them.

"Maybe we could tip the gondola back over." She looked over at the tipped boat and shook softly.

He nodded. "You stay here. I will do it; I can swim but not well. Besides you are injured."

"Take off your cloak. It will be easier to swim." She spoke softly to him.

He took off the wet coat and let it fall to the floor. It made a splash when it hit the puddle beneath his feet. He made his way back into the water and he swiftly swam over to the upside down gondola. He slowly began to turn it over. The gondola flipped back up and water poured out of it. The nice cushioned seat he had ready for Christine was now soaking wet. He sighed knowing this wasn't going to be as impressive and alluring as he had hoped for. He pulled the gondola back over to the shore where Christine stood shaking from the cold. She limped closer to where Erik and the gondola were. She hissed in pain, and Erik glanced up at her feeling sorry for her.

"I will find a way to fix that without hurting you this time, I promise." He smiled up at her with the passion in his eyes and her heart melted. "Come you must get in before someone hears us."

She quickly snapped out of her trance. It was so easy for her to be lost in those two pale blue eyes. They were so beautiful; they even had a tint of green in them. They looked like rare emeralds that a queen would wear to the operas. When ever she looked at him his eyes would flash this beautiful rare and magnificent color and she could feel her heart start to fly. She came back to her senses and nodded crawling into the boat.

Erik climbed in and stood over her dripping wet. He suddenly stood still realizing he had forgotten something,

"Damn…" He cursed in the middle of his thought.

Christine turned around and looked up at him. "What?"

"The staff I use to push the gondola. It's at the bottom of the lake." He sighed growing angry and frustrated. He knew the water wasn't very deep where they were but the fact that everything was going wrong was just too aggravating.

Before he could make a move Christine jumped out of the gondola and Erik's eyes grew wide as he heard the splash. Christine went under the murky water feeling around at the slimy bottom. She finally felt the long staff and grabbed it swimming back up to the surface.

"Here." She held it up out of the water slightly.

Erik looked at her in shock that she would just jump in again without saying anything. "You shouldn't have done that. I was going to-"

"It's alright." She said cutting him off and wiping the water out of her eyes. She handed him the staff and took Erik's offered hand and was quickly pulled back into the seat.

Erik pushed off the shore and started making his way back to his lair. "I'd sing to you right about now, but I'm finding that the cold has me lost to words." He began to wonder on that statement. Was it really the cold that was making him lost to words?

"Me too." She replied shaking. She crossed her arms trying to maintain body heat.

Erik suddenly felt a warmth course through his veins. He knew he was near home. The gate opened and revealed hundreds of candles everywhere. It could have been a pitch black corner of the caverns and no one would have ever know, but the soft glow from the candles gave Erik's lair a warm touch to the soul and lit up every inch of it. Christine looked around in amazement.

"How can you cloth me when you don't have anything for me?" She asked curiously.

"I do have something my dear." Erik focused on getting to his destination and the gondola hit the shore a moment later splashing water up on the shore.

"What?" Christine watched him confused as he stepped out of the boat.

"They will be looking for you, you know." He said as he helped her out of the gondola.

She sighed. "I know. I will just tell them I ran out or something."

Erik raised his unmasked eyebrow. "And what of your performance?"

"I-I can't walk." She grabbed onto a near by table.

"Very well then." He walked over to her slowly and picked her up.

"Thanks" She said smiling slightly and shaking violently from the cold.

He carried her over to a bench near the bed and sat her down. "I will put you here." Christine nodded and started to look around the lair. He had many statues and paintings.

Erik walked over to a wardrobe that he had in his room and he took out a long white silky dress. He held it up in front of him and smiled. He started to walk back over to Christine.

Christine had moved from where Erik had put her and she was sitting at the organ looking at the worn out keys.

"So could you walk all this time or did you just want someone to carry you." A smirk spread across his face.

"I limped over here if you must know, and yes I liked you carrying me." She smiled softly to herself thinking of his strong arms holding her close to him.

"Oh?" he said surprised. He turned his head only to find a mirror. He started into it, his smile fading quickly. He looked at the white mask covering his face and he began to remember what he really is, knowing there was no point in trying. She'd never love something like him. He turned away from the mirror and handed her the white dress.

"Oh it's beautiful!" She smiled and took it. She stroked the soft fabric.

"Thank you." He spoke quietly and he turned around to stare at himself in the mirror once again. As much as he hated to see himself, once he looked he found it harder and harder to look away. Sadness began to sweep over him once again.

Christine stood up and looked around. "Where is the changing board?

Erik was quickly taken out of thought. "Oh it's over there by the bed, mind you I won't look." He walked over to the organ and began to play a soft tune.

Christine limped over to the bed and took off her wet dress and slid on the dry one. It was much warmer and much more comfortable than the one she wore before. She was surprised since she figured he didn't know her measurements. She walked over to Erik holding her wet dress.

"Where do I put this?" She asked listening to him play.

Erik continued to play and made a motion with one hand that pointed to a rack over near some of his paintings. He then went back to playing with both hands. Erik had become so absorbed in his music that he had forgotten all about his wet clothes.

Christine walked over to the rack and glanced at the paintings. "Theses are good. Are they watercolor?" She looked back over at him seeing him concentrating on his piece.

"Yes." He replied softly as he continued to play.

She smiled watching his dedication. "Are you going to change your clothes?" He suddenly stopped playing.

"Oh." He said as he glanced down at the puddle he was making beneath the bench. "I just got caught up." He quickly got up from the bench and made his way to another room out of Christine's view. Christine sat down on a dry portion of the bench and poked at one of the old keys.

A few moments later Erik came out dried and groomed. He watched her and smiled in amusement. Christine continued to poke at the key looking at it. Erik continued to watch her amused and suddenly he felt strange. There was a draft all about his face and then he realized. He gasped and threw his hand to one side of his face and ran back away out of Christine's view.


	4. A Name

_A/N hooray! Finals are finally over and summer is here. Now I don't have to study anymore hehe. Thank goodness. Forgive me for taking forever to do this, but here it is. I made it extra long to make up for lost time so…enjoy!_

**Chapter 4- A Name**

Christine looked up quickly. She had heard him knock over a candle stick when he pulled away into the darkness. She sighed and went back to poking at the key.

A few minutes later Erik returned from the room. The white mask covered half of his face to conceal his deep secrets. The secrets he never wanted Christine to know. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. He hoped she hadn't caught him with it off. He knew any slight glance she got of his hideousness would bring her to never love him. How could she love someone like him anyways he thought to himself. He was never really worthy of her love even though he had worked almost all his life to earn it.

Christine continued to look at the old worn out keys. She didn't see him when he was without his mask. Curiosity began to take its toll in Christine. She wondered many things. She wondered what he was hiding, was he an honest person, why does a mask cover only half his face, and why must he wear it? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Erik spoke up from the shadows.

"Interested in my organ I see." He said smiling slightly in the darkness.

She quickly jumped at the sound of his deep voice and looked at him. "I just was waiting for you."

He smiled and stepped out of the shadows. "Well here I am. Dry as you advised, even though I'm sure I would have lasted the cold."

"Well I didn't want you to get sick." She looked at him, he was beautiful. He was half coated in shadows and candlelight flooded over the other half of his figure.

Erik laughed slightly at the thought. "I assure you that I don't catch cold easily. You forget I live here." He slowly started to move closer to the organ where she was sitting.

"It's freezing down here." She wrapped her arms around her self. It really was cold down there, but somehow she felt a strange warmth that kissed at her skin now and then. She tried to focus on that warmth.

"There are blankets near the bed." He pointed towards the swan shaped bed he had. There were bright red velvet sheet. As soon as Christine saw them her eyes burned to wrap them around her. "Forgive me. It seems that my soul has grown used to the cold."

She looked at him surprised. "I bet your soul isn't cold I bet it just doesn't know how to love."

He stared at her blankly. He was surprised she would say such a thing considering how he felt towards her. If it wasn't love it must have been madness. On the contrary, I know love so much it burns me from my insides out. Why else would I write my music?"

"Well if you know love so much, then why do you wear that…thing?" She pointed to the mask covering half his face. "People will love you for you and not what's on your face."

He looked away from her pained by the thought. "It's my only comfort. You wouldn't understand." He caressed her cheek. He was captured by the beauty and softness of her skin. He grew sad knowing his face could never be worthy to touch such beauty. His lips could never touch hers. "I will wear this mask till the day I die."

She looked up at him and held her hands out to her face. "Let me see what's under there, please."

"NO!" He jumped back with his hand pressed to the masked side of his face. He grew nervous and a look of fright was all across the unmasked side of his face.

She sighed and looked away. "Alright then." She looked down at the floor and saw a black leather binder. She bent over and picked it up and ran her fingers across the gold letters. It spelt out the words Don Juan Triumphant. "Can I read it?" She ran her hand over the cover in curiosity.

He looked at her still tense from before. "I-It's not finished. I-I don't think you should. Especially some parts, they are not right."

She nodded and put down the score sighing. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I do not know. Do you want me to take you back?" Erik had become so caught up in concealing his face from her eyes that he had forgotten why he really wanted to bring her down there.

She looked down at the ground. "What ever your hearts content with."

"I'm sorry for scowling at you. I'm just a sensitive man I suppose. I did promise to help you with that though." He pointed to her ankle.

She nodded and looked down at her ankle. "Yeah its staring to feel better." She winced slightly.

"I think wrapping it would be best." He held out his hand to help her get up.

"I got it. It's ok." She stood up and hopped slightly over to the bed.

Erik walked over in the other direction to a small drawer and he pulled out a roll of bandages. He closed the drawer and walked back over to her. He knelt down taking her foot in one hand and rested it on his knee. "I apologize for before."

"For what?" She asked.

"For hurting you, I have never taken care of anyone's injuries other than my own." He started to unravel the bandage so he could wrap her.

"It's alright." She watched him as he started wrapping the soft bandages around her tender foot.

"I didn't know massaging it would cause you pain." He continued to wrap her foot carefully.

"Some ballet girl did it in the corridors. She tripped me." She said remembering he had wanted to know who had caused her this pain.

He looked up at her quickly and anger flashed in his eyes. "What! What did she look like, tell me." He said eagerly to find out who it was. Anger built up inside him as it easily would. Erik always had the tendency to over react to everything. It was one of the things that made him so difficult to be around.

"I don't know, I was running. I was trying to get to the stage because I was late. I didn't see what she looked like." She said looking into his eyes once again.

He growled in frustration as he grasped her shoulders. "You must remember something. Don't let this person get away with what they have done. No one should harm you Christine." She winced as her ankle hit the side of his bed.

She was completely ignoring him ramble on about how horrible I sprained ankle was, which wasn't really that terrible at all. She laughed slightly at his persistence. Her thoughts then started to travel to other matters, like his name. What should she call him, Phantom, sir, Opera Ghost? She had no idea. She sighed and leaned back on the bed.

He looked away and glared out at nothing realizing she wasn't listening to anything he was saying out of care. He finished wrapping her leg and tied the bandage. He stood up and stormed towards his organ in anger. He then began to play music filled with such anger, passion, and emotion that it beamed through the lair. Once again Erik over reacted.

"Don't worry about it please. It probably was an accident anyways." She said rubbing the bandage on her ankle.

He stopped playing and sighed. He looked over in her direction and spoke calmly. "Why would you let them walk over you like that? They are dirt while you are capable of better. You are so much more than them Christine. You always deserve more." His own words began to bring him pain. He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes in sadness. He knew what he was really trying to say was he didn't deserve her.

She sighed and looked around. "I'm thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?"

He got up saying nothing and he walked towards a cabinet and turned a key in the lock. "What do you prefer?"

"What do you have?" She was glad to have changed the subject.

"Well, I am a man of solitude. I can not offer you fine wines or mixes. All I have is some brandy, water, and some scotch. Don't get me wrong I'm not a drinker. It's just that there just isn't much to come by."

"I'm too young to drink. I will just have water." she replied.

He poured a glass from the porcelain pitcher and took it over to her. "Good choice." He gave her a small smile.

She reached out for the glass in Erik's hand and took a sip. "If you're not a drinker then why do you have Brandy and Scotch?"

Erik laughed lightly at the question. "Everyone has their days where they need a drink or two. I more so than most people." He paused for a moment and gazed back at the old dusty organ. He spoke softly and slowly in a deep rich voice. "What the music cannot cure, the liquor will." He sat back down locking his gaze back on her as she drank.

Christine took another long sip of the water and she smiled. "This is better water than they serve up there. This water is actually cold which is hard to find. It's so much more refreshing." She held the glass up to her face inspecting the water in the glass. Her smile brightened with satisfaction. "And it's clear."

"That's another good reason for the cold down here." He smiled happy to have given her something worthy of impressing her. Even if it was just water, it had still made her happy. Christine began to gulp the water instead of sipping it like a lady.

Erik hadn't been the only one that evening who was trying to impress. Christine too wanted to leave him with intriguing thoughts. She had tried many different methods to catch his interest. As much as she tried though she began to feel it was hopeless. She didn't seem to catch his interest she thought to herself. She had tried to be close to him when they fell in the water, and she had tried to understand him and show compassion towards the mask on his face even though she had no idea why he wore it.

Erik took out the silver pocket watch in his coat. He had stolen it years ago from a crew member in the opera house. He glanced at the small beating hand. "You'll still have time to make your performance." He closed the watch and slid it back into his pocket. "I'd hate to see Carlotta in your light." He gave her a gentle wink. "That's if you can handle it of course." His gaze fell back to her ankle.

"I'll be fine." She stood up quickly. She wanted to seem strong in his eyes and capable. After all he was her mentor and Angel. She did not want to disappoint him, especially now.

As she stood up her ankle gave away sending Christine to the floor. She dropped Erik's glass in the process. She gasped and looked at the shattered glass infront of her "Oh! I am so terribly sorry!" She quickly started picking up the pieces of glass. A small cut was earned from picking up the jagged glass.

He glanced down at the glass around his feet. He didn't care. The only thing that kept beating in his head was that she wanted to perform and was willing to. The thought was enough too keep him satisfied. "It's ok Christine. I will clean it up and you can get ready to go."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly ignoring the small cut in her palm. "How will I get back?"

"I will take you. I don't want you falling in the water again. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if you couldn't make it with that leg of yours." He pointed at her ankle. Christine gave him a small smile and she stood up wobbling over to the gondola.

Erik continued to pick up the pieces of glass. He had done this so many times in his life. He had often picked up glass of things he broke in his rages of anger, or just of things he had broke to give himself some relief from his torment. Never once in all of this did he receive a cut.

As soon as he had finished cleaning the area of all the sharp pieces of glass that blanketed the floor, he grabbed his cape and made his way to the gondola. Christine sat in the boat ready to leave. She watched him as he climbed in and realized he had not been hurt from the glass. He wasn't even wearing his gloves and still his hands were just as they had always been. "You seem so…" she was silent for several moments just trying to find the right words. "Immune…what I mean is nothing ever seems to hurt you."

Several moments of silence passed between them. Erik sighed in thought and finally gave her an answer. It was not one she had expected to hear. "I do hurt my dear. More than I can endure."

"But you hide it so well." She gazed up at him.

Erik pushed off the shore and sighed. "It doesn't show right now. I can't bring myself to cloud you with my grief, you deserve a life of happiness and light." He let out a long deep sighed. "Not my life of darkness."

Christine felt awkward. She didn't like to see him so low and depressed. It was funny how he could give her the most intoxicating and seductive smile one moment, and then the next he would be beating himself in his own despair. "I'll give you the dress back." She was eager to change the subject once more.

He shook his head. "No please don't. I made it for you. You should have it, besides I have no use for it."

She looked down at the dress she wore and then back up at him. She smiled brightly. "You made this?"

"Yes." He spoke warmly as he looked down upon her. A smile spread upon his lips as he thought, it was just how he had imagined her in it when he had been sewing it together for her.

She smiled brightly and impressed. "It's lovely and it fits me perfectly. Although…" she looked down at the chest part of the dress and frowned at it slightly." it's a little bit too big in the chest area, but I would rather have that then it be too tight." She smiled and looked back up at him. "I love it."

"Your welcome." He smiled as he pushed further from his lair. He was reaching closer to the shore. There was a small hint of pint to his cheeks. He was embarrassed by his miss calculation on her chest size.

Christine saw them approaching the shore and she sighed in sadness. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay down there the whole night with him and learn more about him, but she knew she couldn't. She just didn't belong there. "You may keep the other dress as a token of my appreciation." She spoke of the dress she had worn previously before she had fallen in the lake. "I don't know how you will make use to it, but keep it." She smiled

"Oh, I shall. Who knows when an encounter might happen such as this one." He gave her a quick wink. They were not much further from the shore.

She smiled slightly and stood up. She stumbled for a moment trying to maintain her balance. As soon as she was sure she had control, she turned and faced him. "I want to try to move the boat."

He stared at her puzzled. "But, we are only a few feet from the shore Christine."

"Let me try it, please." She looked at him with sad pleading eyes. A look she hoped he couldn't resist.

He looked at her debating whether he should trust her to take control. He sighed. Who was he trying to fool? He was lost for her in every way imaginable. He just couldn't bring himself to deny her. "Alright, be careful." He handed her the staff.

She smiled and took it. She started to push towards the shore. A small giggle fell off her lips. "It's hard!" She looked back at him and smiled as he placed his hands upon her shoulders. He gave her a warm affectionate smile. "We are here." He informed.

They both got out and faced each other. Moments of silence passed between them again. Christine tried to find something to say to him before he would slink away back into the shadows. "Do you have a name, or does everyone just call you Phantom?"

He was silent for a few moments. He didn't want her to call him Phantom or Opera Ghost. He wanted her to know him as who he was. "My name is Erik."

"I like it." She smiled and held her gaze locked in his eyes.

He shrugged not wanting to think much more of his past or his name. "I have something for you…"

"What is it…Erik?" She loved being allowed to call him by his name. It was really a beautiful name after all. It wisped out of her mouth so easily. She could almost say it breathlessly every time. It warmed her heart at the thought of his name. He really did look like an Erik.

He reached into his coat and he pulled out a blood red rose with a black ribbon tightly tied to the stem. He placed it into her small hands. "Don't disappoint me."

She lifted it to her nose taking in its beautiful fresh sent. Never did anything smell as lovely. "I won't, I promise."

"Now go." He motioned her to the mirror down the hall. He wasn't trying to be rid of her. In fact he only wished she would stay, but he knew how much this meant to her. Not to mention how much it meant to him to see her shine on stage.

He watched her start to walk down the hallway and a thought struck him. He called after her. "Oh, and Christine…tell no one of this."

"I won't Erik, I promise." She smiled and continued to head back to her room.

A grin fell across Erik's face. He sighed happily and he turned on his heel to head back to the boat. He glanced off to the right at a passage way he had made years ago. He smiled as a new and intriguing thought came to him. He glanced back to make sure she was gone, as she was. He made a quick decision and headed towards the passage way, forgetting the boat.


	5. Establishment

_A/N Thanks so much for reviews. I'm so glad to have been able to get this next one out so fast._

**Chapter 5- Establishment**

Christine pulled back the mirror and stepped inside. She slid it shut and she jumped as she heard a click and the mirror locked automatically. She slid off her dress and held it up infront of her. She smiled at it admirably. She laid it down across her bed. The dress fluffed down on the satin sheets. Christine quickly slid on her dress that she would wear for the night's performance. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she smoothed out her dress. She only thought of him. "I will not disappoint you my Angel." She whispered to herself. She quickly turned around and ran as best as she could out of the room and to the stage.

Meg saw her walking and she quickly ran towards her and yelled. "CHRISTINE! THERE YOU ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Her voice grew softer. "Everyone has been searching for you!"

Christine smiled thinking of Erik's strong arms wrapped around her. "I've been out."

"Where! You know we have a show to do!" Meg asked frantically.

"I was out taking a walk." Christine looked up at Meg trying to seem somewhat honest.

"You should have been here! I talked to my mother. She wouldn't tell me anything about the…well you know. That rose." Meg whispered. "So, I showed Joseph. He seemed so fascinated by it that I didn't even get it back." Christine didn't seem to care. She heard nothing Meg was saying. She was off in her own world of her and Erik. She sighed peacefully thinking of him. She would do her best tonight. She just had to impress him and win his affections. She needed those strong arms around her more than anything.

Christine walked off the stage once the performance had ended. She walked back into her dressing room once again. Christine smiled as she slowly walked towards the mirror. She hoped and prayed he was just standing there on the other side waiting to take her away to the world were she felt safe and complete.

She was quickly stopped when Mdm Giry entered the room hastily. She locked the door and turned and faced Christine. She had a stern look on her face that was mixed with a stray of fright. "I don't know what happened or why it did, but it cannot happen anymore Christine. Do you hear me?" She pointed a finger at her and looked past her at the mirror.

Christine looked at her casually pretending like she knew nothing of what she was talking about. "What happened?"

"You know what I mean Christine." She looked at her quickly then at the mirror again.

Christine sighed knowing she couldn't hide anything from her. She was always a step ahead. She was too wise and too clever to be trifled with. She looked up at Mdm Giry. "What I do is up to me Mdm."

"I know everything about Erik there is to know, and possibly more. You just can't do this to him Christine! He's a tortured soul!" She pleaded to Christine moving towards her.

Christine frowned. "You followed me didn't you?"

Mdm Giry shook her head. "No, I hadn't followed you child. The rose Meg brought to me confirmed my suspicions, and look there's another." She pointed to the rose Erik had given her before the performance, which was now on her bed. "Where else would you have gone for all those hours? I've seen you watch that mirror Christine, and I know where he lurks. Besides you're practically my daughter and he's almost my son, which this leads to another reason why you can't do this!"

"He's a grown man Mdm, and I'm 17, which makes me almost a woman!" She sighed heavily. "Just let me make my own decisions." She grabbed the rose off the bed holding it closely to her chest.

"It's not about you Christine, it's about him too." She walked closer to her so she could get better eye contact. "Erik won't accept such happiness, and he never will."

Christine moved closer to the mirror wondering where Erik was at that moment. "Just let me do what I want, and let Erik do what he wants to do. He's a grown man. He can make his own decisions."

Mdm Giry watched her for several moments in silence. She finally sighed and waved her hands at the level of her face giving in. She knew Christine's feelings for Erik had already been progressing for some time. She couldn't battle it even if she tried. "Very well then," she spoke softly, "but becareful. Erik is an aggressive man, and I don't tell Meg anything. It's bad enough as it is right now. Joseph is wandering off again and there is even talk of the 'Opera Ghost' again. For both of your safety I advise you stay here tonight."

Christine looked at the floor nodding slightly. She was glad to have at least won against Mdm Giry's demands. "Alright."

"I also knew something was up after I got this, this morning." She handed Christine a letter.

Christine traced her finger around the black border. She studied the handwriting and turned it over looking at the blood red skull seal. She took the letter out of the previously opened envelope. She read each line carefully.

"At first when I received it I thought he was disappointed in the way I was managing things, but once I had read it I realized what he was inquiring about was different than I had expected." Mdm Giry spoke firmly as she watched Christine reading the letter. "He was informing me with things of you. At first I couldn't quiet grasp it. I need sometime before I realized just how he felt about you. I'm afraid he is fascinated by you, and possibly obsessed. He wants you to be the new Diva of the stage, and he has commanded me to allow him more time to 'coach' you." She looked at Christine as she finished reading the letter.

Christine looked up at Mdm Giry holding her gaze with her eyes. "Madame, just let me be alone right now, please."

"Alright, child. You did very well by the way. I know he would be pleased with you."

"Would, Madame?" Christine asked as her heart choked.

She nodded "I don't believe he was there tonight." She spoke as she began to unlock the door. "The vicomte was in box 5." She glanced at her and then she left closing the door behind her.

Tears began to weld in her eyes. She turned and looked at the mirror glaring. "Why weren't you there! I did my best for you!" She sniffed growing sad. She had really done her best. She danced perfectly through a sprained ankle. Every movement she made flowed with perfection, and every note she sang almost sounded like it was from the heavens its self.

Erik was walking back to the Opera House. He crept silently back through the passage that led to the inside of the Opera Populaire. He carried under his arm a small box. It was only a tad bigger than the palm of his hand. He quickly snuck down into the depths of the Opera House.

The mirror flew open several minutes later and he stood there infront of her damp from the night air. He looked at her as she laid curled into a ball with a tear stained face. She looked like a porcelain doll as the candle light lit half her face. He had a slight smile on his face. He had been in peace all evening.

She turned and looked up at him. She did not smile and his calm expression slowly faded. "Are you alright Christine?" He waited for a reply but he received nothing. "Are you not well?" He thought for a moment and he growled when a thought struck him. "I GOT YOU SICK TODAY!" He grew angry with himself.

Christine's expression grew cross as she realized he wasn't getting it. "Why weren't you there? I did my best for you…I thought you were there." She looked down at the ground and sniffed.

"But I was there, in soul. Forgive me Christine." He knelt down at the side of her bed. "I had no intentions of not being there."

She glared. "Why weren't you there? What was so important?"

"You were." He smiled.

"If I was important Erik then why weren't you there?" She crossed her arms.

"Because I was out getting this." He held up the small box.

She uncrossed her arms and looked at him then the box becoming curious. "What is it?"

He quickly pulled open the small black box with his long fingers and removed the object inside. He took the plastic wrapping off of it and he held up what seemed to be a round jewelry box. As he did this Christine's gaze grew more intense and interested.

The jewelry box was beautiful. It was black and lined with gold. He opened it to reveal a small rose on the inside cover hidden beneath a blanket of glass. It softly started to play a song he had sung to her when she would sleep. Red velvet lined the inside of what now seemed to be a music box. "I had it made especially for you."

"I love it!" She smiled quickly forgetting she was ever mad at him. She took it and looked at him with affection. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Erik was taken away by the warmth of her against his skin. Her soft lips brushed upon his cheek like the petals of a rose. A warm smile spread across his face as he endured the few seconds he had received the rewarding affection he had hoped for.

"Mdm Giry knows about me going with you earlier this evening." She looked at him hoping he wouldn't be mad and ruin the moment.

He nodded. "I know she knows. I had inquired her earlier today. I planned on her knowing."

"But why?" She looked at him funny.

"Because she can be trusted and she won't let anyone come in the way. Well actually, that brings me to a new topic of my interest. I need to ask you something first."

"What is it Erik?" She looked deep into his eyes.

"I know I'm not worthy of you and I never can be. I don't deserve you, and that just the fact. You don't deserve a world of darkness. Which I'm sure is all I can ever give to you, but if you'd agree I'd like to…well we could…maybe…" He looked back deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He was terribly nervous and he started to shake.

Knots grew in Christine's stomach. She had waited for this moment ever since he had first come to her in her mirror. She knew he wasn't asking her of eternal commitment. She knew he probably didn't have the courage to do such a thing, but she did know he was asking her for her love and affection. She smiled slightly realizing that he wanted her love. He wanted to hold her and love her. She put a finger to his lips silencing his rambling. "I'd like that." She smiled softly.

"A-are you sure?" Erik began to shake with excitement and happiness. He could hardly believe she was agreeing to bless him with her love. He had wanted this since the day he saw her praying for her father down in the chapel. She was the only one who understood his grief of loneliness and emptiness. She had been the only one who had heard him when anyone else would turn their cheek in disgust.

She nodded as she smiled. "I would love that actually."

A big smile had spread across Erik's face. He was so happy his stomach jumped with excitement. He quickly leaned in a planted a kiss on her lips. He had never kissed anyone before. He lingered in that moment for what seemed like hours. Her soft lips pressing against his was something he had never felt before. She willingly gave him her love. For the first time in his life he was in pure bliss.

He wrapped his strong arms around her finally as she had longed for. "It seems we've past a point of no return." Suddenly his mind sprung. The point of no return, the tune, the music, it rang through his head in a symphony. "That's what I will call it." He whispered.

Christine closed her eyes and smiled happily. She was finally resting in his arms.


	6. Music to My Ears

_A/N Hey everyone, this will probably be the last update until after June 8th since I'm going away on vacation, so lets not expect an update till then at least. I'm glad that this story is finally getting on a roll. Please review and enjoy!_

**Chapter 6- Music to My Ears**

She smiled in Erik's arms. She nuzzled close to him. Oh how she yearned for this moment and to be in this complete bliss. Never in her life had she felt a need for someone like this. She wrapped her arms around his big strong arm that was tightly wrapped around her. She never wanted him to let go. She smiled and looked up at him. "Call what?"

Erik sat still in thought. The music continued to sing in a glorious symphony through his ears. He could hear everything perfectly. He saw the stage and where everyone would stand. He saw exactly how it would look. He had been planning this performance his whole life, but never did it come as clear as this. Was it Christine's acceptance to him that finally brought this image forth? He stared past her lost in his world of music. "I'm sorry, I must go. I won't be gone long. Something has just come up." He loosened his grip around her as he slowly let his hands fall away from her small frame. She pouted growing sad as she felt him tear away. The music pounded in his head, beating more and more every minute he sat there thinking about it.

She sighed and nodded finally giving in. "Alright." She knew it had something to do with his music. She stood up and walked out of her dressing room. Maybe he didn't want to be with her as much as he said. She began to feel like maybe he really didn't care. Music would always mean more than her to him. She sighed as she made her way outside the Opera Populaire.

Erik quickly dashed down through the dark hallways and climbed into his boar. He felt bad for having to leave her at that moment. He knew he belonged in her arms at that moment, but another strong force was pulling him down to his lair. His music called to him, needing him to fulfill the incomplete composition. Erik found himself having trouble to think straight or focus on anything else, not even Christine. He couldn't manage to purge thoughts of the music till it was flowing from his organ.

Christine walked into the town looking at the shops. They were lined up against each other. Outside each shop, a wooden sign hung baring the stores name and specialty. She saw a beautiful dress in one of the windows. She smiled brightly and walked inside. There were so many beautiful dresses or many shapes and colors. Some were dripping with lace and some were made of the finest silks. She walked up to the dress she had seen through the window and she glanced at the price tag. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she frowned seeing how expensive this place really was. She was a poor chorus girl. She could never afford such nice things, even if she wanted to

A man who helped out in the shop walked up to her. "Can I help you mademoiselle?"

She quickly looked up at him. "Oh no monsieur," she sighed, "I was just looking." She looked at the dress again and she pouted as she started to walk away from it.

And old women who owned the store looked up and noticed her. She remembered seeing her perform in the Opera Populaire and she quickly hustled after her. "Excuse me mademoiselle?"

Christine turned around and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I saw your performance this evening, and you were just lovely." She smiled. "I couldn't help but notice your admiration for that dress in the window."

"Thank you Mdm. That dress though, it wasn't all that great." She looked down at the floor.

The old women looked at her synthetically. "It's a shame. I could have given you a discount. After all I do own the shop and I do admire your singing so much." She smiled.

Christine looked at her sighing. "Mdm I can't even pay for that dress, or any of them. I have no money to spare."

The old women felt bad. She wasn't interested in Christine's money unlike most store managers. She really did admire Christine's work and she did want to reward her for her efforts. She knew Christine could never be wealthy enough to afford such beautiful things. She stood still thinking for a few moments and she constructed a plan. She looked up and smiled. "I will make you a deal then."

Christine looked at her for a few moments and then she nodded in agreement. "Alright."

"If you can arrange for me and my grand son to have good seats for the next opera, I will give you that dress free of charge. Only if you're singing do I want those seats." She smiled and winked slightly.

"I'm not singing anymore Mdm, but thank you for the offer. Carlotta's going to be going back to the lead." She sighed and continued to walk away.

"Oh no that's terrible!" The old women exclaimed.

Christine turned around and looked at her. "I am sorry Mdm."

"Well if you should ever sing again, please don't forget this chat we had." Thunder began to rumble in the clouds above. The old women looked out the window seeing a quick flicker of lightening. "You should head home child. I think it will rain."

Christine let out a small laugh ignoring her comment about the rain. She didn't care too much about the rain. She liked the rain. It was peaceful and could ease her mind of thoughts. She slowly became thankful it was about to rain.

"That dress is much too beautiful to stay here until the next time I sing. That's if I do of course." Christine replied.

"I will hold it then." The old women smiled. "Oh, and one more question."

Christine was silent and she looked at her waiting for her question to be proposed.

"Where did you get the lessons to sing like that? I looked for a tutor for years when I was about your age. I searched for the longest time for someone who could bring me to sing like that." She said smiling.

"Well," Christine looked at her trying to think up and excuse to replace Erik, "it just comes naturally I guess." She stood there as it started to pour outside.

The old women looked out the window as she heard the rain quickly falling. "Oh dear, hurry home. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be in the rain, especially alone."

Christine let out a heavy sigh. She ran a hand through her curly hair and she walked outside the store. The rain started to pour on her causing her to become soaked and cold. The rain felt like ice stabbing at her pale flesh. She quickly ran back to the Opera Populaire and into her dressing room. Water dripped from her dress and onto the floor.

Erik continued plating the music as it came from nowhere but his own thoughts. He quickly scribbled notes with his quill down on the parchment now and then as he played. It was hours before he had finally finished the piece. His fingers were burning and his head pounded with the new rhythm of the song. He was exhausted and he looked at the music he had just composed. He smiled thinking of the meaning it held.

Mdm Giry busted into her room. She had seen her return in the rain. "What on earth were you doing out there!"

"Just thinking Mdm. I like the rain." She looked down at the floor.

"You will catch cold if you stay out in weather like that." She looked at her scornfully. "Not to mention you will upset Erik. He doesn't understand illness and how to treat it the way you and I know how.

"I don't really care." She whispered thinking about Erik had left her so quickly. She began to feel her insignificance to him once again.

"I will get your dress just wait there. Don't sit on anything, I don't want it wet." She said motioning Christine to stay. Christine nodded as she stood still.

Mdm Giry ran her fingers over the colorful fabrics. She fumbled through them searching for a nightgown. She stopped as she came across and unfamiliar white dress. She touched it and examined the stitching. She quickly realized that the craftsmanship was that of a man. She instantly knew Erik had made it for her. She said nothing and she walked over to her with her nightgown. She glanced over at the side table and saw the music box sitting atop it. She looked back at Christine with a stern look. "So did you talk to Erik tonight?"

She nodded "Yes, but he left me for some particular reason."

"What did he say to you?" Mdm Giry asked.

"Nothing. He just came and left." She took off her soaked dress and she slipped on the dry nightgown. She started to tie up the front. She began to grown more angered and saddened by the thought of Erik.

"It's best that you tell me everything my dear. I can protect you easier when I know what is going on." Mdm Giry said as she leaned on her cane slightly.

"I don't need your protection! Just leave please!" Christine snapped. She had lost her cool and wanted to hear no more of Erik, or think of his empty promise.

Mdm Giry looked down slightly. She was somewhat pained by Christine's demands. "I warned you Christine. You know he's very passionate about his music, and he's very moody. Not to mention emotional. You must remember that Christine. Whether you will accept that is your choice. I will leave you as you request."

Christine sneezed and nodded. "Good night Mdm."

Mdm Girly left the room closing the door behind her without saying anything. Christine lay in her bed and sneezed again. She grabbed her handkerchief and she blew her nose. She sniffed as she thought of Erik. She wished he was there to hold her, but she knew there were things more important to him than her.

A sudden gasp came from behind the velvet curtains at her window as something dropped to the floor.


	7. More than Music

_**A/N Hey everyone! I'm back from my vacation, sorry to make you guys wait so long for this but I didn't have my drafts with me on the laptop, but I will promise more rapid updates now since I am home again. Thanks so much for all the great reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and yes don't worry I have something good planned for Erik and Christine ahead.**_

**Chapter 7- More than Music**

Christine jumped as the object hit the floor. She looked at the ground and stood up. She walked over towards her window, and squinted her eyes in the darkness as she tried to see what had fallen. Her heart began to pump faster causing her heart to race. She carefully and quietly paced herself toward the frozen curtain. She sucked in a break of air as her heart raced faster. She reached out to the curtains with a shaking hand. She quickly pulled back the curtains. She winced slightly in fear only to look down at the face of one of her fellow dancers. A cold frown spread across Christine's face.

There was a scared look upon the girls face. Christine had quickly recognized her. The prefect blonde curls, the bright blue eyes, and the mischievous smile were hard to miss. It was Emily the nosey dance girl. She always had her nose stuck in everyone one else's business, not to mention she was a horrid gossiper.

"I-I'm so sorry." Emily said nervously as she bent down to pick up the jewelry box she had dropped. She studied it quickly for chips or dents. She sighed relieved and thankful that it was in perfect shape.

Emily opened the jewelry box and it began to play a soft tune that she had never heard before, but she was mesmerized by none the less. She began to read out a message engraved inside.

"With love from Erik…Who's Erik?" She spoke as she rolled the box around in her hands.

"It's none of your business!" Christine said in a cold voice as she snatched it out of Emily's hands.

Emily flinched and Christine snapped at her again. "Now get out of here you little twat!"

Emily didn't object and quickly scurried out of the room. As soon as she reached the far end of the corridor she cursed Christine under her breath and she ran back to find the other dancing girls.

Christine looked at the music box in her hand and she smiled slightly as she kissed the top of it. She let out a small sneeze and footsteps began to echo throughout the room. The sound and pattern were distinct. No foot steps echoed off the walls like these ones. She sat down on her bed and stared at the mirror.

The foot steps began to grow louder each passing second. Finally Erik bolted through the mirror with a look of excitement across his face. The excitement quickly faded into the look of love as he saw Christine before him. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I've done it Christine!" Erik exclaimed as he was filled with such excitement to tell her. He walked over to her and knelt down at her bedside.

She gave him a small smile and then she tired to turn away. "What?"

"My masterpiece! It's finally done!" He held up a black leather binder with gold letters engraved on the front. It labeled _Don Juan_. His smile quickly began to fade when he saw Christine would not rejoice in his triumph. "Are you not well Christine?"

She nodded and sniffed. "I'm fine."

He gave her a half smile and he continued. "I want you to sing in my opera." He looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

She sneezed and quickly looked up at him. "What?"

His smile grew bigger. "I've been writing this opera since I was 15. I've been writing it for you."

"You didn't know me when you were 15 Erik." She frowned and looked away.

He laughed slightly. "On the contrary Christine, I have known you since then." He smiled at her affectionately.

She turned around and looked back at him. Her frown had begun to disappear. "How old are you now?"

He looked at her and then he stared at the wall in blank thought. It had been so many years and ever since he saw Christine all he could think about was the future not the present. He had completely lost track of the years. "I-I do not know." He looked back at her lost for an answer. "I believe I lost count of the years since I saw you."

Christine sat still as she stared past him. She was calculating and doing the math in her head.

"How old do I look?" He looked at her hopeful for a good answer.

She finally looked up after figuring out the numbers in her head. "I'm 17 now and you would be about 25 I would guess."

He sighed of relief. It wasn't a bad age. "Good, I shall not feel old." He gave her a warm smile. "Please Angel, will you sing for me in my opera?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"When is it?" she looked at him. She could never say no to those eyes.

"Well I'm not sure yet. I will have to have Mdm Giry work out some things, write a few letters, and get it published." He paused for a moment and she looked on him fondly. He continued, "Which is what I must do tonight. I came to see if you would like to accompany me."

She looked at him finally realizing he was speaking to her. "Doing what?" She said in a wobbly voice.

"Getting it published of course." He smiled. "But I must go see someone quiet a way from here."

She nodded casually and her small smile had faded again as she realized this was all about music, or so it seemed to her. "Sure."

His smile faded and he grew concern. He could feel her sadness running up his spine. "Are you alright Christine? You don't seem yourself, infact you almost seem sad." He turned her face only to look deep into his. His eyes pried the truth from her soul.

She moved away from him and held her gaze with his. "Is music more important to you than me? Do songs hold more value than I, Erik?"

He was bewildered by what she was saying. How could she think such a think such a thing? She was the music. "Of course it's not Christine. If it weren't for you there would be no music. Instead I would be alone in that horrid darkness that shadows my pain. It was your light and music that made me want to go on and live life." He walked over to her and held her hands in his. "You will always be more than music. More than all the heavens and angels if there are such things." He smiled warmly at her.

She smiled softly and looked up at him. "Of course there are heavens and the angels."

"I've only heard prayer when you would pray for your father in the Chapel. I've never been to a church, nor do I think they'd let me in one." He sighed.

She looked at him funny. "They let everyone in Erik."

"I don't know." He turned his head away from her and he looked at the ground. "I'm just…different, but please lets not worry about that." He looked back at her.

She sat down on the bed and nodded slightly. She didn't want to argue. She had already caught on to the idea of talking about his self would upset him. She coughed.

"Will you travel with me?" He looked at her hoping she would go. He really didn't want to go away from the Opera House without her.

"I'm sick Erik." She said as her coughing grew louder.

"Sick?" He began to grow worried. "But why?" Erik wasn't very accustomed to the symptoms of being ill. Erik had only been sick few times in his life. He had never really known much of being ill.

"I don't know. If you have a horse and carriage I will go with you, but if you plan to walk I say forget it." She placed her hand over her mouth as she coughed.

"Of course I wouldn't walk in this weather, but you should stay. I will miss you in the time that I am gone, but I can't risk you becoming more ill." He sighed and looked down at her disappointed she was unable to go.

Christine nodded and held out her arms to him. He took her in his broad arms and embraced her. He kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "I will be gone for about a week at least. I must travel far out of town. Please stay well and don't try to do too much while I'm gone." He took the music box off the side table and handed it to her. "I'm always close."

She looked down at the music box in her lap and then up at him. "I wanted you to carry me to the carriage. I wanted to come with you."

He rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. "You made me say that goodbye for nothing?" He sighed knowing it would be for the best that she stayed behind. "You shouldn't go as far as I must when you are ill."

Christine frowned giving in. She was too tired to fight about it anyways, so she nodded. "Alright."

She laid down holding the music box close to her heart. She closed her eyes and in moments she fell asleep.

Something inside Erik grew emotional. He almost felt as though he would cry as he wanted to when he watched Christine through the mirror. How he wished in those moments he could be where he stood now, and then he must leave. It was for her he kept telling himself. He kissed her cheek and left the room trying not to linger. "The sooner I go, the sooner I will be back my angel." He said softly, and with that he dissolved into the darkness.


	8. Only Friends

**Chapter 8- Only Friends**

A week had passed since Erik left to have his piece published. Christine was lonely and sad. She missed him hugging her and kissing her. He wasn't there long enough for her to get a full taste of him, and with each passing day she craved more of him. It was the longest week she had experienced in along time.

"I can't tell you enough how glad I am you didn't go with him." Mdm Giry spoke to her as she prepared her for practice. "You would have been in the wrong hands to cure that terrible flu you had." She pulled hard on the corset laces.

Christine nodded slightly as she held onto the chair. She sighed. "I do wish I could have gone."

"I know Christine, but there's enough gossip floating around now, especially because of that viscous Emily. She has a tongue that speaks so many lies, and she's been talking about an Erik though she has no idea who he is." She sighed. When ever the ballet girls gossip it meant more stress on her to keep things quiet. "Maybe next time you can travel with him. However, I will have to talk to him about confirming it with me first."

She sighed. "There might not be a next time Mdm."

"Why do you say that child?" She looked at her through the mirror.

"He wants this published so that I could be in it." She thought for a moment and she remembered the women in the store, and she smiled in thought. "Can I have two tickets please?"

"Tickets? For what my dear?" She laughed. "You don't need tickets."

"Yes I do, really good tickets." She replied.

"What on earth would you need them for child?" She tied the corset and turned Christine around to look at her. She saw right through Christine and knew she was hiding something.

"Because…" she sat down in the chair and gazed at the floor, "the lady at this dress store said if I gave her two good tickets to an opera I sang in, she would give me this beautiful dress." She knew Mdm Giry didn't like her to make bargains with people.

Mdm Giry thought for a few moments. She hated Christine using the Opera House as a tool of bribery. She sighed thinking what's the use? It's only this once, and she will need a pretty dress to look good for him. "And how pretty is this dress?" She smiled.

Christine smiled. She couldn't believe Mdm Giry hadn't scolded her. "Oh it's beautiful! It has diamonds hanging off the waist and…oh Mdm please it's so beautiful, the most beautiful dress in the entire world."

"I will see. As long as the Vicomte doesn't request for the seats for his family, then they are yours. Oh and by the way he has been asking for you." She looked at her holding a gaze.

Christine looked up at her and a shiver went down her spine. Her face grew slightly pale. "Oh, h-he has?"

Mdm Giry grew a serious tone. "Yes my dear. You're going to have to talk to him soon, or at least tell him how you feel."

"But I can't! I don't want to hurt him." Christine did somewhere in her heart care for both men. She cared very much about Raoul, but she loved Erik. How could she betray her childhood friend? The realization that she would end up hurting him sooner or later was saddening.

"Christine you will have to choose sooner or later. Think of how hurt and angry Erik would be if he knew the Vicomte was still after you. We can't afford Erik loosing his senses and harming a man with a title." Mdm Giry spoke in a firm voice.

Christine nodded. "I realty do love Erik, and I don't want to hurt him."

"Then you have to tell the Vicomte." She looked down at her.

"But how will I explain Erik?" She began to panic realizing this would never work.

"You don't need to explain anything unless you feel you have to." Mdm Giry spoke.

It was hours later, and practice was over and evening began to fall. Christine made her way to the roof top where she had agreed to meet Raoul. He stood at the top waiting patiently for her. As soon as she came through the door he took off his hat and smiled at her.

"Christine Daae…" he kissed her hand, "fate has reunited us at last."

She smiled slightly. "Good evening Raoul." Guilt began to sweep over her. "I must talk to you about something very important to me."

He looked at her. "Anything Darling. What's wrong?" He searched her eyes for any clues or signs and then it hit him. What she had to say wasn't good but he was hoping her affections were no different.

"Something has changed." She sighed and looked out at the skyline of Paris.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Christine I want to love you. I want to be your husband and protector." She turned around with sad eyes and he took her hand in his. "I want us to be everything we live for."

She looked down. "I-I cannot do that Raoul."

He looked at her shocked. "What are you saying Christine? Don't you love me?"

She trembled and shook her head. "No Raoul, I love Erik."

"Erik? Who is-" Christine quickly silenced him. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you know where my heart stands. We are only friends. Forgive me but I must go."

He watched her in shock and in pain as she left him on the rooftop alone. The rooftop where he planned to express his love for her and build plans for a future together. His hopes and dreams were shattered, and her voice echoed in his head. _We are only friends._


	9. For You

_**A/N Hey everyone, sorry for such a short chapter last night. It was late and I was so tired hehe…and well its late now and this probably won't be to its best either. Thanks for all the reviews; they are what keep me writing!**_

**Chapter 9- For You**

Mdm Giry paced the dressing room nervously. She knew an angry patron wasn't a good thing, and she relied on Christine to keep him at ease even though he was to hear she loved another. Christine opened the door and cold air swept in. Mdm Giry looked up at her. "Did you tell him?"

She nodded. "Yes, we are only friends now."

"How did it go?" She was curious.

"Better than I thought, he went to Meg." She said with some sarcasm at the end of her reply.

She threw her hand over her mouth in shock. "What? NO! Not my daughter." Meg was all she had in the world that was of her own flesh and blood. She hated the idea that someone like the Vicomte would be taking her in, despite all his fortune.

Christine laughed. "I was only kidding Mdm."

"Did you tell him about Erik?" She asked. It was the question she feared the most. How he reacted and what he had said were all important.

"I told him I loved _an_ Erik." She replied taking off her coat.

"How did he take that?" She asked curiously.

"He looked shocked. I don't think he thought it possible for me to love someone who wasn't a Vicomte." She turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, speaking of Erik…I have word from him. He says he will be gone another week." Christine frowned. She was sick of all this. All she wanted was for Erik to come back so she could finally be with him once again. Two weeks was just too long.

"But I need you to run this package to this address." Mdm Giry handed her an address written down on a piece of paper. "Please do it tonight."

Christine nodded and then thought for a moment. A smile spread across her lips. "If I can have two good seats for the next opera."

Mdm Giry sighed. "Alright, alright child." She walked over to a drawer and took out a yellow piece of paper and handed it to her. "Give this to the box office. Now go" She led Christine out the door quickly. "It's already getting dark."

Christine nodded quickly and she ran to the box office collecting the two tickets and she walked down the dark path towards the dress shop.

The shop was dark inside, but still open. There wasn't a day besides holidays that the dress lady wasn't open. She was old, poor, and in desperate need of francs. A few candles were leaving a warm glow inside. Christine ran in quickly disturbing the peace. "I GOT THE TICKETS!"

The old women jumped. "Oh heavens you scared me!"

Christine hushed her voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's quiet alright. What do you have?" She stood up from the small desk.

"The tickets for an opera I'm soon to be singing in. I brought them in exchange for that dress." She smiled panting slightly from the brisk walk.

"Oh wonderful! I knew you would sing again. A pretty girl like you will always sing again." She smiled and walked to the back and a moment later she brought out the dress. "A man came in today wanting this dress for someone, but I made sure to hold it for you since I knew you would be back."

She looked at her curious. "What did the man look like?"

She smiled. "Oh, the normal middle aged man I suppose. Mind you I have terrible vision, but the sharp eye for sewing. He was only a shadow to me."

Christine handed her the tickets and smiled taking the dress. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." The women smiled and bid her goodbye.

Christine left the shop and looked at the piece of paper Mdm Giry gave her remembering she had to drop off the package. "Stupid package… What do I look like, a delivery girl?" She walked down the dark street and shivered as the wind howled against her ears. Twenty minutes later she showed up infront of the small shop she was instructed to go to. She looked at it funny. "This can't be right." There was only one candle in the window and a sign on the door that said open. She sucked in a breath and walked inside only to find darkness all around her.

"Anyone here?" she spoke in a shaky voice. She hated the dark.

A figure began to move in the darkness. "Indeed mademoiselle." A low voice spoke somewhere within the room

She became more nervous and she looked at the paper even though she couldn't see it in the dark. "I um…I have a package." She slowly moved back towards the door and she wrapped her fingers around the knob.

The man began to move towards her. He took the package from her in the darkness and he backed away to open it. He held up her music box which began to play softly.

She tried to look at the music box in the darkness. "That's mine." She spoke still in a state of fright.

As the soft melody continued to play he began to hum along with the tune. "It's a lovely song." He moved closer to her.

She nodded slowly. "Yes it is…" She fiddled trying to open the door. The candle then lit up one side of his face revealing pure white. She squinted at it and then her eyes grew wide in realization. "E-Erik?" He smiled.

She smiled brightly and grabbed the music box out of his hand putting it on the small table that was to the side of them. She threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. Erik smiled as he missed the feeling of her warm flesh against his. "Oh I've missed you." He spoke softly. "I'm glad Mdm Giry did as I requested in my letter."

She took a moment to look at his features. She was disappointed that she couldn't see his eyes in the dark though they did sparkle warmly. She hugged him again. "Oh I have missed you too!" She kissed his cheek and set down the dress.

He looked at the dress recognizing it and he smiled. "I knew you liked that one."

She smiled and looked at him. "So, it was you in the shop today."

He nodded. "Yes it was me."

She smiled and looked around squinting in the dark. "What is this place?"

He smiled and began to walk away into the shadows. Christine stood still. "Erik, where are you going?" He had taken the candle with him leaving her in the dark. "Erik…" she started to breathe hard growing nervous again.

He held the candle up to a chandelier and the room lit up revealing the room full of mirrors and a piano in the middle with a red rose on top of it. Christine gasped slightly and looked around and smiled. "It's beautiful. How did you find it?"

"I didn't find it my dear. I made it. I went to London to get my opera published and as soon as I did I thought of you and came here to make all this." He held out his hands displaying the room to her. "It's for you." He growled with a smirk as he looked at her.

Christine smiled and a shiver ran up her spine as he growled. It was low and seductive as she was sure he hoped it to be. She walked to the door and closed the curtains around the window. She turned the sign to close and she pulled back the drape over the door. She looked at him and smiled. "I love it."

"Excellent." He smiled. "Here we can sing. It's far away from other places. Here is where we will make music." Erik's heart began to soar and he continued to talk of the future. "You will light up the stage for all of France to see, and you will sing in the finest operas."

She smiled warmly and walked over to the piano running her hand gently across the shiny keys. "Is it new? It looks and feels like it, and I don't think that I can get past the Opera Populaire. I'm not that good Erik." She looked up at him. "Besides, if I left…I'd miss you."

He shook his head. "No Christine you are that good. The finest operas will be our operas, and we will make the most beautiful music. My spirit and your voice."

She smiled and looked at him. "Erik…" she spoke softly. She walked over to him and put a finger to his lips silencing him. "Shh…" she smiled and kissed him softly.

Suddenly it was different to him. She had kissed him this time. She had done it all on her own. No music, no songs, no words, only emotion. She pulled away and looked at him smiling. He was truly stunned and after a few moments he finally recollected himself. "Christine…I-I love you…so much." He took her hand and pressed it to the cold mask.

She flinched slightly at the touch. It was much different compared to skin. She felt bad realizing what she had done. "I didn't mean to flinch." She suddenly realized he had said the words she longed to hear, for the first time. She smiled warmly. "I love you too."


	10. Whose is the face?

**_A/N someone in a previous review mentioned a weak plot, yes that is true right now I do have a weak plot. This is my first story and when I was drafting it wasn't sure how to start. I assure you the story is going somewhere just give it time. I had mentioned in the description a month or so ago that it would have a lengthily plot. Thank you for pointing this out so I could give an explanation __  
_**

**Chapter 10- Whose is the face?**

He let her hand go and turned around only to find himself staring at his masked face in the mirror. The cold white mask stared back mocking him and haunting him. All he wanted in that moment was to smash the mirror and end its silent mockery.

She looked at him. "Erik, you don't have to wear that mask when you're around me. I'll love you no matter what is underneath."

Erik raised his hand to gently touch his mask. He continued to stare at himself in the mirror. "How can something hold so much comfort, yet mock you so greatly. Only when I wear it do I feel somewhat human. Only then do I feel like I am deserving of your love."

"It doesn't matter how you look…" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"What about the Vicomte?" He spoke softly as he shook his head at himself. "I can't ever give you all that he can." He touched the glass of the mirror and stared into the reflection.

"I don't care about what he can give me. Everything you have ever given to me was made by your hands, and your heart." She smiled slightly putting a hand to his heart.

He smiled and looked at the ground. "Are you sure of what you are doing? I love you enough to give you a choice. I will let you choose a life you deserve."

She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She started to move her hands in a circular motion massaging his back. "I've never been surer of anything, and the life I want is the life with you."

He shivered at her touch and the mirror shook as his spine crept. He couldn't fight it any longer. Every touch from her strung with over powering emotions and feelings. He turned around and embraced her. "Very well Christine. You belong to me then." He grinned.

She smiled. "I decided I belonged to you years ago."

He smiled and looked around. "So, how do you like this place?"

She looked at him and smiled brightly. "I love it!"

"I will change things. Suddenly all these mirrors aren't to my liking as they were before." He glanced around the room. "I have a thing with mirrors. They are so fascinating and beautiful. You can see into other worlds with them, yet they are also haunting and mocking."

She nodded. "Yes there are an awful lot of mirrors. It makes me feel crowded." She sat at the piano bench. "Can you teach me to play?"

He walked over to the piano. "Well its a complicated skill to master but I shall teach you some day." He smiled. "Would you like to sing a song?"

"It's been a long night, but sure." She nodded.

Erik smiled and walked over to the piano bench sitting down. Christine scooted over and cocked her head to the side. "Do you need me to get up?"

"Only if you want to my dear." He immediately began to play at the keys pouring his emotion into the song. The music was so beautiful and over powering that she had forgotten to sing and shortly became lost in his music. Erik continued to play and the great harmonies that caused the mirrors to shake. It echoed through the room and Christine closed her eyes lost in ecstasy. The music took her to a whole different place. Her mind and soul felt free and suddenly the music stopped. She opened her eyes only to find him inches from her face. "I just wrote that for you." She was speechless.

"Do you wish to stay here tonight or go back home?" He asked.

She smiled. "I like it here, so let's stay."

He stared at her. "Are you sure? There isn't much here yet. There's only some furniture and desks in the backroom."

She nodded. "Yes I am sure, and we can find somewhere to sleep."

He laughed lightly. "Where, the floor?" He stared down at the ground thankful he had swept all the dust before her arrival.

"I can go to the store and get some blankets." She spoke.

He nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, but I won't let you go alone."

"Then how am I going?" She asked.

"With me my dear." He held out his arm to escort her. "Besides, you have no money with you."

"Oh, that's right." She took his arm and smiled.

They stepped outside and Erik took out a velvet pouch which contained a small gold key. He turned the key locking the door and slipped it back into his pocket. They walked down the cobblestone road which was lit by the old street lamps.

"It's not too cold tonight." He spoke warmly.

She now had her hand laced with his. "No it is not."

"What will you tell your precious Vicomte of us?" He looked down at her. "I cannot and will not share you."

"We won't tell him." She didn't want to tell Erik that she had already spoken with Raoul about her feelings. She didn't want to make Erik mad that she hadn't confessed it was the Opera Ghost whom she loved so dearly.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you should tell him." One of the things he longed to see was Raoul being rejected by her. He wanted to see the look on his face when Christine told him it was the phantom which she adored over a great Vicomte. "I hope I'm not some joke to you. You aren't ashamed of being with me are you Christine?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Of course not! If I was I wouldn't be out here with you."

"I won't be mocked by a Vicomte." He glared at a store window as they passed by.

Christine looked at him and saw how tense he had become. She quickly threw him against the wall and kissed him quickly. She pulled away and smiled. "I've always wanted to do that." Erik was in shock. He stood stiff. Never in his life had he been or imagined being kissed that way. Christine moved off the wall. "Come let's get to the store before they close."

Erik nodded and took her hand again starting to walk. He felt the fire burn all over his face as he blushed. He hoped Christine couldn't see it in the dark.

As soon as they reached the store entrance he stopped. "Wait…" He pulled a black hood over his head so his face was covered in the shadows. "Ok let's go."

She nodded and walked inside heading straight for the bedding area. Some customers looked on with suspicion as they watched the couple make their way through the store. Erik may have thought the hood could hide him but it only drew more attention. All their eyes were mainly fixed on him. He continued to walk as if he was used to it, which he was.

She looked at him. "What kind of sheets do you want?"

In a low mysterious voice he spoke. "Velvet."

She nodded and grabbed some red velvet bed sheets. "Now for the bed." She looked at all the different types of beds.

"Pick any one you like." He spoke quietly to her.

A woman walked behind him and turned a corner stopping to stare. Erik just continued to ignore it as usual.

She smiled. "How about a big bed?"

"Which ever one you fancy." He smiled even though he knew she could not see it.

She looked at them carefully and then pointed to a big bed. "I want that one over there."

"Then it's yours my dear." He wrapped his arm around her waist. The woman's eyes widened and Erik became more annoyed. He slowly removed his hand. "Why can't they just stop?" He muttered.

She smiled and placed his arm around her waist again. "Just ignore them."

"I'm trying to." He smiled softly.

She looked at him. "How are we ever going to pay for all this?"

"Don't worry about it." He guided her to the front desk.

Erik paid the clerk for the furniture and for a carriage to take it back in. As soon as he was sure she was in the back he hopped in the front of the carriage and started to head home.

Once he was home he unloaded all the furniture into the shop. "Ok where do you want this to go?" He asked holding some of the bed parts while the rest lay on the floor.

"Where ever there is space." She replied.

"There is a lot, just pick somewhere." He smiled.

"If I choose, you have to take off your mask and let me see." She spoke seriously.

He dropped some of the parts. "Damn." He cursed softly as he started to pick up the parts.

She bended over and picked them up. She looked at him. "I-I'm sorry. Just put it in the back room I suppose."

He looked around seeing himself in all the mirrors. "No I'm sorry."

She looked away nervously and ashamed of herself. "N-No just ignore it."

"You wouldn't want to see the truth, of who I am or what I am." He sighed.

"I very much would Erik, but I know you wouldn't feel comfortable." She looked up from the ground and back at him. "I won't force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Not here Christine." He looked at all the mirrors again. "It's too much…"

"Well then get rid of them! Put them in a different room. They are mirrors Erik. They show your true beauty of how you were made." She looked at them.

"They show many other things as well." He spoke softly.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Beauty and despair." He replied simply. "Everyday I break another mirror with anger and hate, yet I can't seem to stay away from them."

"Then everyday you get seven years bad luck." She responded.

He laughed softly and looked at the floor. "I guess that will explain it then."

"Explains what?" She looked at him funny and then dropped to her knees realizing what she had said to offend him. "Oh Erik I'm sorry!"

"No it's ok." He smiled slightly.

She buried her face in her hands crying.

"Oh come now angel." He took her into his arms. "You know I'd face the world for you and nothing you say can ever change that."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I just…really love you and I just wanted to know what was under your mask. I didn't mean to say something wrong."

"Don't even think of it." He smiled slightly and kissed her cheek.

"I'm being so selfish." She sighed.

"No, come with me." He helped her up and led her to the backroom leaving the bed parts on the floor.

The room was dark. She squinted trying to look around, but she saw nothing. He lit a candle and it illuminated the masked side of his face. He took her hand again to touch his mask. He smiled slightly trying to be brave. He was terrified, but he loved her and knew she had the right to know.

Christine's warm palm touched the cold white mask and it sent a shiver up her spine. The anticipation was killing her.

Erik took a deep breath and gently helped her peel away the mask. He kept his eyes closed fearing her reaction, and he flinched as soon as the cool air hit his cheek. The tears began to swell in his eyes.

She squinted in the darkness trying to make out the shape but she soon realized it had no shape. It was different from any face she had ever seen. The distortion was like a work of art. The texture blended into one unique masterpiece, something no one could ever paint. She smiled and put a hand to his cheek. "It doesn't bother me." She caressed his cheek memorizing the feeling of the unique texture.

Tears began to rapidly fall from Erik's eyes and he said nothing. He still hadn't opened his eyes to see the warm loving smile she bestowed upon him. She wiped away his tears and softly started to sing. "Beautiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? Please allow me to show you, you are not alone." She kissed him passionately and he shook beginning to cry more.

Erik fell to the ground burying his face in his hands. He wept violently and let his mask fall to the floor next to him.


End file.
